Nothing Else Than Another Soul In Pain
by Break on Thru
Summary: [KylexOC][KennyxOC][StanxWendy] Kyle's POV When the dance is finally here, Kyle ends up heartbroken , but this leads to new possibilities.Also , it looks like Kyle and Kenny's band is finally given a chance. plz R & R
1. Chapter 1

"Kyle!" I heard a voice calling. "Kyle, Kyle!" I heard it again, now closer. It finally kept quiet. Right before I could go to sleep again, something hit me in the stomach, pretty much knocking the air out of me. "What?" I finally managed to groan out, without even bothering to open my eyes. "Kyle, Mom said to wake you up, so you won't miss the bus, and not go to school and get a bad grade, and, and…" As much as I love my adopted brother, Ike and as easygoing as I am, I wasn't a morning person. And being woken up by Ike isn't all that great. When I finally decided to open my eyes, there he was still talking, his dark eyes shimmering with excitement; I also got a glimpse of him holding a pillow._ The kid has too much energy_, I thought. I don't know if all Canadians talk this much, but at nine years old, Ike was one hell of a talker. I tried to remember how much I talked when I was that age. As I woke up, I immediately fixed my green hat, the only thing I had kept from the elementary days. I picked up random light blue polo, some ripped jeans, and a pair of sneakers. After I changed I looked at the mirror. "Damn" I said aloud as I compared the teenager in the mirror to a picture of a little 3rd grader in an orange jacket with the same green hat, me. I put my hand over my head and slipped off my hat. Now the picture in the mirror looked even more messed up. With the years, part of my reddish hair had straightened out, still leaving some curliness. Now, with the radical haircut I had given my self, mainly to get my Mom pissed off, it looked screwed up. Short, half curly and reddish, great. I put my hat back on, tightly and headed down for the kitchen. When I got there most of my appetite was gone, so I just got two pieces of toast and headed to the door. Before I could even open the door I heard, "Kyle!" it was my Mom. "Yes, Mom?" I answered not turning around. "Don't you want breakfast?" she asked. "Breakfast right here." I said raising the pieces of toast. "But Kyle, you're growing, you need to get more vitamins." "Yeah, I know, but I'm going to be late for the bus." She sighed as if trying to decide what to do. "Fine then, go." She finally said with little approval. Apparently my mother cared more about my education then my health._ Late for the bus, I don't even go on the bus anymore!_ My Mom still believed I went on the school bus, but no. This was eight grades, not third grade. I walked my way over by the train tracks until I stood in front of a green house with broken windows and a wretched car on the driveway. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Just like every single day, I ran and hid behind some snow-covered bushes close by. I knew what was coming next. A few minutes later I heard Mr., McCormick shouting "Get out of my house!" _Yes, he's drunk, _I thought. After the yelling he threw out a skinny blonde boy into the snow with his backpack. The boy scrambled up to his feet and ran as if trying to escape something. Before closing the door, Mr. McCormick even threw an empty beer bottle at his son, luckily missing. The boy was wearing an orange jacket with an orange hood. Back in elementary you couldn't see Kenny's face at all, as it hid behind his hoodie. In middle school I still couldn't figure out if he had outgrown his hoodie or if he had made the decision, but know you could see his whole face. The boy silently stood in the snow. His blonde bangs flopping over his sad blue eyes. He sighed, as in finally understanding why he had to live such a bad life. He started to approach me, smiling. I finally stood up and greeted him. "Hey, Ky." He said in a low voice. I don't know when Kenny and me became best friends. The only thing I remembered after the incident with Stan last year happened, he was the only one to come up to me and try to help.I don't know if it was a way to thank me for everytime I yelled "You Bastards!" when someone killed him, but In return I let him sleepover at my house whenever he pleased. He never really wanted to go back to his house, but I can understand why. I took out the two pieces of bread that I had, from my back- pack. "Here you go, Ken." I said handing him one of the pieces, since I knew he hadn't had breakfast. "Thanks." He answered and silently started eating. We walked our way to school discussing which song was better, Back In Black or Highway To Hell. We were both into music a lot. Kenny with his drum set me with my guitar. We even played together but didn't exactly have enough members to form a band. We finally stopped when we got to our destination. Much bigger than South Park Elementary, there it stood. South Park Middle School.


	2. Another average day at school

**CHAPTER 2**

As me and Kenny strolled in to the hallway I noticed that the halls were more crowded, the girls were gossiping more than usual and everyone seemed well more excited. It finally struck me, the Valentine's Day Dance, and still Kenny and me were probably the only ones without a date.

All couples, for example, Stan and Wendy were going together. As I stood there Bebe came up to me nervously. She looked straight at me, her mouth moving, but no sound came out. Then as if not knowing what to say, she moved along with her friends.

Then I finally saw her, the only girl, I, Kyle Broflovski, had ever had a crush on. Her shiny, black, hair, glistening. Maureen Roland, I had liked her since fifth grade, and we were great friends, but I've always wanted to be more than friends with her. As many times as I fell for her, she kept breaking my heart over and over again.

"Stop Staring!" Kenny whispered behind me. I finally came into full consciousness again. I took Kenny's head and pointed it to another direction.

He himself started staring with amazement, at his own crush, Natalie Danfort. She's okay, I mean, she's interested in music, and yes at one point in sixth grade I used to like her, but not anymore. As Kenny stared at her, she unexpectedly turned around and flashed a smile at Kenny, her hazel eyes looked straight at Kenny's blue eyes. I slapped his back trying his attention back in the real world. He shook his head, as if trying to stop himself from acting so stupid.

"Stop staring!" I said myself in satisfaction of correcting what he had corrected himself. He gave me a scowl and right after that he got right back at staring. As the bell rung, almost every student went to his or her first period class.

Unfortunately Kenny and me were in different homerooms, but we still saw each other in lunch and recess. I walked towards my first class and best class, literature, and then I just saw a glimpse of Kenny walking next to Natalie, trying to get her attention. I shook my head and then headed to class. As I took seat in one of the desks I took out my copy of _Many Lives, Many Masters_. The book is about reincarnation,_ hmm.kinda like Kenny_, I thought.

It felt as if the class lasted internity. When the bell rung I accidentally bumped into Stan he looked at me, still angrily. Wendy came up to Stan and Stan put his hand around her waist as if trying to mark the boundaries on what was his. I had tried to apologize a million times before, but I had eventually given up and still fell remorse for what I had done. I headed to my next class, which was on the other side.

I saw Eric Cartman walking through the hallway. He pushed me in a friendly way, he still didn't exactly approve of me but he didn't insult me for being Jewish anymore. He had a lost a few pounds but he was still pretty fat. We really didn't hang out with Cartman anymore since he had gotten into golf. Probably the only sport that doesn't get you any thinner. He normally had to travel a lot to different tournaments around the region. As I turned the corner, I noticed some of the school bullies pushing something around. I couldn't exactly figure what it was but it was orange.

_Shit!_ I finally noticed It was Kenny. Before I could get there they violently threw him into his locker. I started to run, but I knew it was to late. As the bullies started to spread out I noticed another person was already there.

It was Natalie, desperately trying to open the locker. Kenny was still banging helplessly shouting, "help!" once in a while. Natalie finally opened the locker, and since Kenny was pushing from the inside when she opened it Kenny fell into her arms along with a few textbooks. He nervously looked up at her.

"Um.thanks." He finally managed to say. She slowly got up, and straightened her grey shirt.

" Your Welcome." She replied and headed to her next class. I got up from leaning on the lockers and offered him a hand since he was still sitting there. I don't know if he hadn't stood up from the shock of being stuck in the locker or the shock of knowing Natalie was the one who rescued him. He took my hand and slowly stood up. I smiled at him,

"are you okay?" I asked sincerely.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright," a smile crept on his face, "In fact, I'm better than ever! Thanks dude, I'll see ya at lunch!" Kenny started to sprint down the hall to his next class. As I turned around I just heard him shout,

"Woohoo!" just like in the old days, I smiled and continued my way. The next few periods were boring except for Greek Civilizations in history, and a basketball game in gym, which I won. For some reason, basketball players were never as popular as football players. I mean, I've been the captain of the basketball team since sixth grade and won almost every single game, and yet, we don't get fucking break, do we? Still Stan Marsh and his team just tackle one guy and everyone thinks it's amazing.

Finally, it was time for lunch the only time we could actually talk. As we went into the cafeteria, like every single day, Kenny and me sat together. Sometimes Cartman would join us but he would only talk about golf, which we didn't really understand.

_I remember when Stan used to sit with us…whatever_, I silently thought as I opened my paper bag. A sandwich and an apple, a torturous daily lunch. It's okay that I should be eating healthy since I'm diabetic, but this has gone too far. Kenny also opened up his paper bag the same one he took back and fort from his house. He took out a Ziploc with 2 frozen waffles.

"Do you have anything better?" he asked me curiously.

"No not really, a sandwich and a. …Goddamned spoiled apple." I answered.

"Doesn't look so good either." He simply answered. Since lunch was only fifteen minutes long, and it wasn't like we had a banquet of food, we soon went out to recess. We played a little basketball with some of our classmates.

Pretty much the same people from elementary. Tweek, Craig, Butters and all those other guys. Tweek still trembled a lot but not as much as in fourth grade, and Craig didn't get sent to the principle's office that much. Butters, well, was still a little weird.

When the bell rung Tweek, Butters and me had one 6-4 over Kenny, Butters and Clyde. We all headed back to class and the day seemed to be back in it's old, boring, and routine.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally Chapter 3! I worked real hard on this, hope u enjoy! Ya'll like Green Day? Or are you a fan of The Doors? Hope so, since I'll try to add the lyrics for a Green Day or The Doors song. If you have a favorite song from any of these 2 bands, mention it on the review, please!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3

The rest of the day went by smoothly, except when we got to the end of the day at dismissal. As Kenny and I walked home, he was talking more than usual. He was probably still excited about what had happened today with Natalie.

As we took a shortcut by the bus stop, I noticed Stan was walking a few yards in front of us.

I was about to run up to him, but then I remembered the looks he gave me at school. Still, I had to go up to him and try to apologize once again.

I looked at Kenny; he knew what I was thinking.

He nodded in approval.

I took a deep breath and catched up to Stan.

"Hey Stan." I nervously greeted him.

"What do _you_ want?" his voice low and serious.

"I just wanted to apologize again for what I did and-"

"Look you backstabbing son of a bitch, I don't care what kind of fucking excuse you have, and I don't care what Wendy did. If I were you, I wouldn't have gone ahead and kissed her and made her cheat on me!"

I didn't answer.

"I thought you were my friend." He slowly added

"Stan, I am your friend it's only that-"

"Your not." He coldly finished. He stared at me and then entered his house.

I stopped, Kenny catched up to me.

"It's okay, dude." He was trying to help. He was a great friend, unlike me.

He was there when Wendy started flirting with me everyday, he even warned me that this was going too far. Still, I have no idea what had gotten into me.

Then, the night I kissed Wendy in Stark's Pond and Stan started beating me up, he tried to calm both Stan and me, even though it was my fault.

We calmly walked to my house without exchanging looks or words.

Anyway it was "band" (I say it in quotation marks since it's only Kenny and me) practice today, since we kept all our instruments in my garage it wasn't like we could go anywhere else. I remembered the last two summers, as Kenny had to work in Tweek & Bros. Coffee to earn money to buy himself a used drum set, and still if he probably played it at his house, he would get beaten by his alcoholic father.

We went into my house, and got greeted by Ike who tried to tell us all about how he got an A+ in his spelling test. Kenny pretended to listen. I just ignored Ike.

My dad, like always, was sitting in the living room reading the newspaper. My mom still at work.

We entered the garage and started playing a simple version of _Holiday_ by Green Day.

I wouldn't say I have an amazing singing voice, but my voice was okay.

We kept our rhythm perfectly until the song ended. We really needed to get a first big break.

After playing a few more songs, we got hungry and headed for the fridge. When we opened the fridge there was only one thing that caught our eye. Beer. We had drunk it once or twice but never a full can.

"No one is here anyway…." I started

"Yeah and it's not like we're gonna get drunk or anything." Kenny added

"Let's take _one_." I decided, and grabbed a can.

Kenny slowly grabbed a can, too.

Sure enough, after about half an hour the whole six-pack was gone, and we were feeling pretty happy for some reason.

I don't remember what we were doing, but I do remember hearing, "KYLE?! KENNY?!"

Fuck,it was my mom.

"ughhh.." I groaned. My head was throbbing and I felt like throwing up._ Great! I'm hung-over._ Then I remembered Kenny's wild night and me. I saw light coming from my window.

_What? It's morning?_ I thought._ Nooo! _I was too tired to got to school. I stood up, but then I stepped on something hard, which then moved and made me fall.

"Kenny!"

Yes, It was Kenny sleeping on my floor still in clothes…well, I was also in clothes.

Anyway he slowly opened his eyes, "Where am I?" he asked.

"Kenny! We got drunk yesterday night, then I guess my mom found out and let you sleep over! Or maybe you just didn't my mom kick you out."

I looked at my watch,_ shit!_ 7:45. School started at 8.

"Anyways, It's 7:45 and school school starts in 15 minutes."

"Can't we just skip school?" he asked his eyes half open.

"No, dude, you know the rules. You are absent on the day of the dance you can't go to the da-."

A wave of nausea hit me. I grabbed the edge of my bed and steadied myself.

"Are you okay?" Kenny asked as he stood up.

"Uh…yeah." I answered. Even though I wasn't.

"Okay then let's go." He said as he ruffled his blonde hair.

I tried to ruffle my hair; my fingers only got stuck on my curly red mess.

After going to the bathroom, we both went downstairs. Then the lecture began:

"KYLE AND KENNY WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT WAS OUTRAGEOUSLY INSANE!!!!" my mom at it again.

I mentally blocked out the sound. I was used to it.

"Yeah Mom," I just said. "I won't do it again."

I took my two daily pieces of toast. Kenny has already taken three.

"Gotta go, mom. Bye!"

"But, Kyle, did you here what I said?"

"Yeah, bye!" I answered as I closed the door.

As we walked outside another wave of sickness hit me. I walked over to a tree next to my house and rested my hand on its trunk. I looked down and right on the spot, I threw up.

"Ughh." I heard Kenny behind me.

"I'm never going to do that again." I said referring to yesterday night, but in the back of my mind, I knew I was going to do it many more times. I shook my head and walked over to Kenny. With that, we kept on walking.

We got to school fifteen minutes early. We walked over to our lockers. I talked to Kenny as he opened his locker about how we needed a bass player. I was about to finish up the conversation when Natalie came up.

She was wearing a Volcom shirt, jeans, and her average pair of Vans. She looked good.

"Hey Kyle." She greeted me.

"Hey." My voice sounded hoarse and tired.

" Hi, Kenny, I just didn't notice you hiding behind your locker!"

_Was Kenny actually hiding behind his locker?_ I laughed on the inside.

Kenny blushed and slipped off his hood, "Hi." He said as he started turning red.

"So I heard you guys had some kind of band?" she asked.

Kenny and me exchanged looks.

"Yeah we do," Kenny answered before me. " We have practice every Thursday."

"Wow. What kind of music do you play?" she said interested.

"Anything really," I beat him this time. "Our best is Green Day, but we do The Doors, Fall Out Boy, MCR…"

"What's the name of your band?" she questioned.

I looked at Kenny he looked right back at me.

"Well. We don't exactly have a name yet." I said rubbing my neck

"That's still cool you guys I would love to see you play." She said finishing.

"Sure!" we both said at the same time.

When the bell rung I headed to my first class, math. I forgot it was test day.

I sat there staring blankly at the last algebra problem. Back in elementary everything was easy, simple, and never a challenge. In middle school, I started to fall behind in math. I was the last one with a test, I had a feeling everybody was staring at me. Pressuring to finish.

Fortunately, the bell rung. I wrote a random number down and turned in my test. I grabbed my black and red messenger bag and headed for the door.

As I walked outside I noticed that Maureen and her best friend Carla were in front of me. Carla, along with Maureen, was one of the most popular girls in school.

Carla was smart and quick to answer any insult. She looked pretty innocent with her curly brown hair and sparkling eyes. Still she could destroy anyone with words making it all look like a joke but crushing her target.

I kept myself a few feet behind them not letting them see me. I was just curious about what they were taking about.

"Isn't it pathetic how Kyle is still in love with you?" Carla started.

Whoa. I was curious, but didn't expect this.

"Why doesn't he just understand that he is a loser and he doesn't have a chance with you." She continued.

"But he's a really trustworthy guy, though." Maureen tried to defend me.

"Yeah and stupid. It was fun how you used him to give you answers for the tests and homework." Carla struck again.

I felt like an asshole. I should have suspected that a popular girl could never be nice. They are all bitches, even Maureen.

I stormed in front of them not even looking back. I know she saw me, I heard a short gasp as I passed them, but I didn't give a shit.

I headed to my next block that flew by and then it was time for P.E. Basketball, finally something I enjoyed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry I had to cut short, it just all couldn't fit in one chapter! I hope ya'll like my story so far. please review , I need any kind of feedback! Remember: If you have a favorite song from The Doors or Green Day (even my chemical romance) I would be glad to use your recommended songs for the next chap. Just the song has to make sense with my story. Thank You for reading, bye!

**-Break On Thru**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Take a seat on the blacktop!" the coach bellowed.

I don't know how they can call this man a coach.He is extremely fat and I've never seen him done anything that had to do with exercise, and unfortunately he was also the basketball coach.

We had already changed into our gym clothes, so wearing shorts in February was not fun.

We all sat down on the cold blcktop.

"As you know, today we are playing basketball." The coach announced.

I heard a couple of cheers among the group I just nodded in agreement.

"So for the boys, I want you to play on this court , the girls on the far court. So , Broflovski you take one team , Marsh takes the other."

Uh-oh,this was not good.

"For the girls Maureen take one team , Wendy takes the other team."

Both of the girls gave competitive glares at eachother. Apparently after Wendy got me in big trouble, Maureen took my side and Wendy Stan's , so there was tension in between them , too.

The girls stood up and walked to the far court , we stood up and walked to the court next to us.

"Okay," I started "I'll take Craig."

"Token." Stan replied.

"Tweek" I said eyeing the twitching boy.

"Aaron." He stated.

"Clyde." I said

"Gilbert." I answered

"Butters." He said.

"Cartman." I finished up . "Okay let's play!"

Coach came over to serve the jump ball. It was me and Stan. I had gotten taller since 4th grade. The coach threw the ball into the air, I jumped and tapped the ball to one of my team members.

The game was fast moving and experienced just how I liked it , except for Cartman who kept running up and down the court not knowing what to do.

Craig passed me the ball, I threw the ball from outside of the key._ Swish!_

I could tell Stan was pissed. I was still the best basketball player at my school, and most coaches respected me. They don't care that I'm not black since they know I have the skills.

I started running downcourt, dribbling the ball,the wind in my hair. Wait that was bad.

I scored a three pointer and turned around. I felt my head, no hat.

Everybody was staring at me. The girls had stopped their game to make fun of my new haircut.

"God Damn it." I whispered as I walked to the center of the court where I found my hat.

"Let's keep playing." I mumbled as I put my hat on where it was covering my hair.

"Kahl, your as red as your hair!" Cartman said laughing.

I gave him a light slap in the head.

"No, Seriousleh!" he protested.

The rest of the game went pretty good. My team won with a score of 12-8. We went to the locker rooms , but I didn't really feel like taking a shower so I just splashed some cold water on my face.

The rest of the day was simply boring. Still, everybody was waiting for tonight to be amazing.

Me ,Kenny and Cartman sat together at lunch. When Cartman told Kenny about my hat in P.E, Kenny laughed so hard he almost chocked on some cold spaghetti.

At recess it was basketball again. I still wanted to play for the Denver Nuggets some day , so the more I practiced the closer I got to my dream.

Finally it was the end of the school day, because technically it wasn't the end of my day. The dance was still to come.

Me and Kenny walked home. When we got to his house there was a lot shouting and you could hear glass breaking here and there. Kenny rolled his eyes. He was used to all this racket. Not wanting to go through the main door , Kenny went around and got in through a broken window..

I kept walking home , kicking up snow and dirt, not thinking about much. Just what would happen at the dance probably the usual: The couples, like Stan and Wendy, the unexpected break-ups,the slow dancing , etc.

When I finally got home , I just wanted to play my guitar but again, the dance got in my way. Both of my parents were already home , so I couldn't really do much. I went up to my room. I stared at it for a second, looking at all my posters , of bands , and guitars.

_Yeah , that's it ,_I thought,_ life is kinda like an electric guitar solo. There are points where the notes get so high you can't handle it , and then when it goes amazingly fast , that you wish you could go back and hear it again. But in life you ca'nt go back._

I shook my head noticing I was talking like Forrest Gump , with all his "Life is like a box of chocolates" stuff. I quickly picked out a blue Quicksilver shirt and some ripped jeans. I decided to wear my checkered Vans that I had begged my mom to get me.

Before changing I took a quick shower. Then I changed into what I had picked out. I looked at my clock, 6:30. The dance was at 7:00. I went down the stairs to ask my mom if she could give me a ride. Immiadetly went I got downstairs she started squealing about how I was "all grown up" and "not the kid I used to be.".

"Of course I'll give you a ride , Kyle!" she seemed too nice.

"But before we leave, PICTURE!" she took out a disposable camera and took a few pictures of me.

I was desperately trying to block my face from the camera. I've never really liked pictures. It wasn't that I was not photogenic or anything , no , wait that's it. I'm not photogenic.

Ike was laughing his head off , as he saw me being attacked by the camera. When I finally got freed , we got in the car , including Ike, but he was just coming with my mom to drop me off. Since the school was five minutes away in car, we only passed a few blocks until we got to our destination.

"Wow. The party's pumpin'!" Ike commented trying to speak a weird kind of slang.

"Have a great time,sweetie!" my Mom yelled before I got off the car.

I came to the door of the gym , where the ticket price was $7. I paid and went in to a gym full of decorations and dancing middle schoolers. The lights were dimmed so it kinda looked like a club,yet nothing like one.

I got greeted by almost everyone as I went deeper into the gym. Finally I found Kenny and Cartman stuffing themselves with potato chips.

"Hey you guys." I said as I came near them.

"Hey" Kenny said.

"Hey, Kahl." Cartman said while he ate some cheesy poofs.

Carla and Maureen went up to the food and soda table where they greeted us.

"Hey Kenny , Hey Cartman." She addressed my friends first. Then she turned to me.

"Asshole." She simply said.

"Hey Kenny, Cartman." She looked at me next. I was expecting another insult. "Kyle! Why aren't you dancing? I thought you _loved_ to dance!" she said sarcastically as she knew I also hated dancing since I didn't have much rhythm.

I gave her a slight smile. " I just don't feel like bragging my skills." I said following along with her little joke.

"Well , what'so bad about bragging?" she asked. "Anyways , I'll dance with you later, okay?" she left for her friends who were calling her.

I heard Kenny and Cartman giggiling.

"So Ken, whre's Natalie?" that sure got him quiet.

"Dunno." He shyly said. He atleast wasn't wearing his normal hoodie. He was wearing a striped polo and some jeans.

While Cartman didn't really cared what he weared , he still looked kinda formal in his black shirt and jeans. Anyways he was just here for the fun , he had said a few days before.

Nothing really happens during the first hour but fun and dancing to popular songs like _Pump it _or _Sexyback_. Also a new student had entered a few months before. This was all of us's 10th dance or something but his it was his first. So as most of the girls formed a circle and clapped and sang to the song playing , the new guy went pretty crazy and started taking his shirt off , that's all I saw since I left because I didn't want to know what would happen next.

In the dance everyone dances with everyone. It's a time to rethink stuff like , "if you really like so and so" or "maybe shes not the one for me." Still everyone has fun.

At one point when I was busy drinking some soda , I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see one of the girls standing in front of me. I couldn't really figure out who it was because of the lack of lighthing.

"Bebe wants to dance with you." She said.

This was no big surprise but still kinda weird. Behind her I heard someone trying to shush her. The girl ran away , half-laughing. It was Bebe.

"She's ju-just jealous, because sh-she dosen't know how to dance." Bebe said stuttering. She ran away .

I just shrugged my shouldiers and continued with the night


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

After the incident with Bebe the night kept going at full volume. I kept pushing Kenny at Natalie's direction. Still he was too shy to ask her too dance. It was weird how in 3rd and 4th grade Kenny was so, well, not shy, and now he can't even ask a girl to dance! Still, I think about well, and myself yeah, not so different.

The first slow-dance rolled along. Nothing happened. Second slow-dance. Again, nothing.

Kenny, Cartman, and me stuck around in the snack table. Watching all the cheesy, lovey-dovey couples dance.

After a few minutes of boring slow-music, it turned back to faster music. The song _Dance Dance_ by Fall Out Boy was playing.

Then Maureen came up to me, just like in a dream. Her black hair glistened with the reflection of the low lights. She looked beautiful.

"C'mon Kyle! Let's Dance!" She said pulling me out of the corner.

"Um. But. I don't like dancing!" I tried protesting. Suddenly I think all the coke I drank gave me a kick of energy. After that, I was in the middle of the dance floor looking straight in to her eyes, enjoying the moment.

Then after dancing with me she left to dance with other boys, who probably were also in love with her.

After a few more fast songs, it was the last slow-dance of the night. After the moment I had with Maureen I decided to make someone else's day. I left my friends and immersed myself into all the slow moving couples. I saw a blonde girl trying to make her way out.

"Hey, hey, wait." I said as I grabbed her hand and she turned around.

She turned around, but was too nervous to make eye contact.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked with a smile on my face. I knew this would make Bebe's day, or night.

"Sure." She gently said. She put her hands on my shoulders.

I put my hands on her waist, and slowly started swaying side to side. I looked back to the snack table to see if Kenny and Cartman were laughing at me. There was no one there.

I looked around to see if any of them were dancing. I suddenly saw Kenny dancing with Natalie. He looked nervous but happy.

Still, I couldn't find Cartman. _Wow, I wonder who the lucky lady is,_ I Thought. Then my question got answered, but it wasn't what I wanted to see. Maureen and Cartman. How could that son of a bitch do it over and over again? When it seemed like finally our problems were mild, he struck again. Cartman looked at me, I just glared back at him. He tried to pretend he didn't see me, but oh I knew he did.

After the song was over, we all left the girls. Kenny was the first one to come up to me.

"I am going to kick his fat ass!" I said under my breath, as I wiped my eyes. I wasn't crying but I felt as if it was about to. Between all the rage and fury, I was still heartbroken. When I saw Cartman coming out of the bathroom I was about to run over and tackle him.

"Kyle! Don't do it right now." Kenny pleaded " You can kick his fucking ass tomorrow."

"Easy for you to say!" I yelled "You had your perfect dance with the girl you love!"

He closed his eyes half annoyed, half trying to keep his patience.

"Look Kyle, first of all, I think you know understand how Stan felt. Second, how do you know if it wasn't Maureen who asked Cartman?" He said.

"Look dude, I can understand the part about Stan, but Maureen wouldn't ask Cartman to dance!" I protested trying to not look at the inconvenient truth.

"You know she would do it, Kyle. She has the attitude to do anything." Kenny corrected me.

"Yeah, but," I knew this next part sounded stupid "why couldn't she ask me?"

"I don't know, okay? Look, girls are difficult, not my problem. Anyways, if your not gonna die on me from "heartbrokenness" I'll tell you the good news."

I nodded, trying to suck up the pain.

"Natalie told me she was serious on what she had said before about hearing us play, so I said she could come Friday so-"

"You mean you asked her out?" I interrupted him without much excitement.

Funny, while I was getting emotionally beaten, my best friend got a date.

"Yeah, kinda." He answered.

"Cool, Friday is okay." I said.

"Okay, well I'm going to go talk to her, so see ya later."

"Bye, then."

After my conversation with Kenny I gathered the guts to go talk to Maureen, just to see what was going on. She was serving herself some soda when I approached her.

"Hey Maureen."

"Hello Kyle." She responded. She was talking too formal; she knew something was going on.

"So how was your dance with Cartman?" I asked.

"Oh with Eric? He's nice. I mean, I just saw him so lonely and sad I thought a dance would cheer him up." She answered.

"Oh, really?" I mentioned.

"I wonder why he was so sad. Why didn't you and Kenny try to cheer him up?" She knew the answer; she was trying to test me.

"Oh, well I'm not getting into that one." I said.

"Why not?" she questioned.

"Well, me and Cartman haven't been so good friends. You see, he just to insult me a lot for being Jewish." I said honestly.

"Aw, C'mon Kosher-boy, but you didn't let him get to you, did you?" She teased.

"No, actually, I returned the insult by calling him fat boy, fatass or anything to do with his weight." I explained calmly.

"Oh okay, very interesting." She said smiling.

"Hey Maureen, look this Friday I have "band" practice and Kenny invited Natalie so I wanted to ask you to come." I said in a very outright way.

"Kyle Broflovski, are you asking me out?" she asked.

Damn it! Could someone screw up that fast?

"No, no I mean yes, umm … there will be ice cream." Crap, I was already acting stupid.

"Kyle of course I'll come. We've been friends for years how could I miss your great debut?" She said as she stroked my arm.

I looked at her hand nervously, and then she noticed her mistake and quickly took her hand and put it behind her back.

"What kind of music do you play?" she asked.

"Anything really." I simply answered.

"Can you play any Panic songs?" she said referring to one of her favorite bands.

"Um. Yeah we can do Panic." I said when I knew we couldn't play any Panic! At the disco songs.

"Cool I'll be there," she said smiling.

"Cool." Was the last word I said?

After that I went to look for Kenny. When I found him he was dancing like the rest of the 8th grade to the song _Fergalicious_.

I pulled him out of the group, "Kenny, can we play Panic! At the disco songs?"

"I don't know dude, those songs require a lot of instrumental."

"What if we use my copy of the CD and stereo for the instrumental part and we do the singing, guitar, and the drums?" I suggested.

"Yeah we can do that." He said.

"Great dude thanks."

After I finished talking to him the music stopped and the lights went back toll normal. All the students whined and complained.

"C'mon the dance is over, get out!" One of the teachers yelled.

We all left the gym. Some over-protective moms where already waiting outside. I was just going to walk home, with the light of the moon.

This dance was a dance to remember, like all dances should be.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The week went by pretty fast. Nothing out of the usual, except for the after-the-dance drama, which should be recorded and put as an episode of a soap opera.

Actually I've been thinking of writing a novel based on my dramatic school. I would name it The S.P. Get it? O.C, S.P.?

Anyway, this week we had "band" practice, which thought us that playing _I Write Sins Not Tragedies_ was harder than we expected.

I was more than excited for Friday. We had already picked out some songs we would play, and were just practicing to make them better. Wow, Natalie was going to be amazed by Kenny's "surprise".

When it finally got to Friday, I waited patiently for the clock to strike 3:00 pm.

"And so kids, you have no homework tonight." Mr. Mendez said as the bell rang, and I ran out of class.

I wanted to look my best for, what would Maureen would call it, our great debut.

I waited for Kenny to get dismissed then we walked over to my house. I changed into some better clothes for the occasion. Kenny stayed the same because probably those were his best clothes.

"You should have colored your hair white so you could look like Gerard Way." Kenny joked while I was tuning my guitar in my guitar.

"Hell no." I said.

"Or," he continued, "You could let it grow a bit, and paint it dark brown so you can look like Jim Morrison."

"Definitely not." I commented.

"Hey you're the only one with curly hair." He said shrugging.

"Well you," I said finishing up on my guitar, " can paint your face like the guy from KISS."

"Wait that isn't –" before he could answer, the doorbell rang.

"Set up chairs!" I said as I headed for the door.

When I opened it, Maureen and Natalie were there.

"Hey." I said leading them in.

"Hey Kyle." They both said almost simultaneously.

I led them into the garage where Kenny was already sitting in his stool, drumsticks in hand. He and Natalie made eye contact, and exchanged a smile.

Both of the girls took a seat on the chairs. I checked microphones, amplifiers, etc. Then I grabbed my guitar.

"Okay then, let's go!" I said.

We started playing _DEAD!_ One of my favorite songs, then The Doors' _Love Me Two Times._

We played a few more songs then after _American Idiot_, it was time for an ice cream break. Thank God!

We went into the kitchen were I took out the cookies 'n' cream ice cream out of the fridge. Everybody had some of it, I mean, who doesn't like finding those big Oreo cookies chunks in between all the vanilla ice cream?

"So, how do we play?" I asked while taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"You play awesome, you guys! Who knew you had so much talent!" Natalie said.

"Maureen?" I said asking for her opinion.

"Pretty good." She said.

When we finished the ice cream we went back into the garage for the second part of our "concert".

I selected track 9 on my stereo. This song couldn't be played.

Almost no one remembers when Kenny took opera singing lessons, but he did actually have talent.

I handed him the microphone, "All yours, buddy." I said patting him on the shoulder.

The romantic music for _Con Te Partiro_, one of Andrea Bocelli's most famous songs, started playing.

Kenny started singing in Italian. He probably didn't even know what the words meant, but the point is he was singing it.

Natalie turned bright red, as she knew this song was dedicated to her.

I leaned against the wall as he sang every note in perfection. Pretty romantic for Natalie, I thought

Kenny held the last long the longest. Damn, was he good at this? He ended perfectly; he started breathing heavily from the effort. Natalie couldn't stop smiling.

We sang a few more songs until it was my turn to impress the girl I loved. I didn't know her favorite song so I just went for mine, _Welcome To The Black Parade._

"This song," I started. "Is dedicated to my one and only love, Maureen Roland!" I managed to say nervously.

I pressed a button on my stereo; the piano part was the only part we didn't play.

Actually I could have painted my hair white because my voice was pretty descent, I would make a good impression of Gerard Way.

When we ended in "We'll carry on!" both of the girls stood up and gave us a standing ovation. We bowed.

We all went back inside were we got some bottles of water. The girls were still commenting on how good we were.

While Kenny and Natalie were sitting in one couch, having there own little conversation on famous drummers, Maureen and I were sitting on the other couch.

"Were we good?" I asked.

"More than good." She answered. "And when I'm in the first row of your concert." She continued her voice getting lower by the word "I'll be wearing a shirt that says 'I heart the guitarist'."

When she finished speaking she slowly slipped off my hat, and stroking my hair, kissed me softly on the lips. She slowly broke away and smiled.

Kenny and Natalie stared at us unexpectedly. I guess Kenny wasn't ready for a kiss but Natalie was. She took Kenny and kissed him. At first he seemed shocked but then looked relaxed.

"You know I liked you since the fifth grade, right?" I said.

"No, not really," Natalie said as she twirled her hair. " I thought I was the idiot who had fallen in love with you."

So she really had feelings for me? Me heart started beating faster by the second. Four and a half years of being friends had led to this.

"Too much confusion." I stated as I leaned over and kissed her.

I had a weird feeling we were at the point were they called it 'making out'.

"So, I heard you once played outside the window of a girl named Rebecca?" Maureen questioned.

"That was in 4th grade!" I protested.

"Still…" she stopped and looked away a bit. "You did play for me better because you like me more, right?"

I looked straight at her dark brown eyes, "What do you think?" I asked.

"Yes?" she said with doubt.

"There is no other answer." I simply said.

That's the one of the things I don't like about girls: they get extremely jealous for things that happened way too long ago.

We started kissing again. As my mind drifted away, I forgot that all of our parents had gone out for dinner. Except for Kenny's who had probably stayed home and drank beer.

My parents had just left us in charge of Ike, who I had no idea where he was.

We also never noticed when my Mom opened the door along with the other parents until we heard "KYLE!"

Both of us, as in both of the couples, abruptly broke away. When we heard my Mom followed by, "Maureen! What are you doing!" And "Natalie! How do you explain this?!"

Certainly our parents entered at a wrong time and couldn't understand what we were doing so instead thought of what we _could_ have been doing.

We were in very big trouble.

Yay! Finally the story took a romantic turn for the best, so far.

I hope you liked this chapter so please remember to review at the end!

Thank you,

- Break On Thru


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

We all stood up from the couches and stared at the surprised and ridiculous faces our parents were making.

"Um…Kids, can you go outside for a moment while we parents discuss this situation, please." My Dad managed to say before my Mom had a fit.

All four of us walked out the door. The moment we stepped outside we burst into laughter.

"Kyle, did you see your Mom's face!" Kenny said laughing.

"You should have seen my Dad!" added Natalie.

I kept walking in the cold snow as Kenny and Natalie stayed behind. Maureen kept close to me.

"Does this mean we're together?" Maureen asked.

"Guess so." I said answering her question, smiling.

We were about to kiss once more when I heard, "Hey, Jew!" from the direction behind me. I looked back as Cartman stood in the sidewalk.

"Did they throw you out?" He joked, when actually that was the truth.

"Well…" I started.

"Oh, hey Maureen." He said before I could answer, "Why are you hugging Kyle? He's a Jew you know." Cartman said as if I weren't there

"Yes, Eric, I know he's Jewish," Maureen answered calmly. "But we're together now." She proudly declared as she looked at me.

"That's just a little joke, right? I mean, Kyle would never have the courage to tell you he loved since all throughout the 5th, 6th and 7th grade everyone knew he liked you except for, well, you." Cartman explained.

I looked down nervously as I shook my head.

Maureen didn't answer except for a nod.

"Well see ya guys, later!" Cartman said as he left.

"Hey Kenny! You and Natalie together, too?" Cartman teased as he walked passed them.

Both Kenny and Natalie looked embarrassed since they probably had no idea what Cartman was talking about.

About three minutes later the front door swung open and out came the Rolands and the Danforts.

"I'm so, terribly sorry." My mom said as they walked out the door.

"It's okay," said Mrs. Roland "you know how kids are these days."

"C'mon, Natalie." Mr. Danfort said as he snatched his daughter's hand.

Natalie kept eye contact with Kenny as she walked away.

"Maureen, let's go." Said Mr. Roland. Maureen walked behind her parents as she waved good-bye to me and proudly held one of her mischievous smiles.

"Kenny, I suppose you should be going now. It's getting late." My Mom said to Kenny.

"Yes, Mrs. Broflovski." Kenny answered as he started walking toward his house. "Bye, dude." He said to me as he left.

My Mom and I walked inside.

"Kyle, go to your room and think of what you have done." My Mom ordered.

I really didn't find anything particularly wrong in what I had done. I mean, I loved Maureen and that was just something that happened all of a sudden and still, the only thing she took off was _my_ hat from _my_ head!

When I got to my room I slumped myself into my bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Ike" I heard my Mom say from the other side of the wall "where were you when this happened?"

"In the stairs, playing with my Nintendo DS." Ike answered calmly.

"Did you see anything that happened?" My Mom questioned.

"Well I just saw Kyle making-out with Maureen, and Kenny with that other girl."

"Your brother sets such bad examples for you." I heard my Mom say. "But all of their clothes stayed on, right?" she asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ike answered.

_Thank You, Ike!_ I thought in my head, since I knew Ike could have lied, especially when I stole that blueberry muffin from his lunchbox last week.

I changed into some pajamas and layed on my bed, and before I knew it, I was resting in a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

About three weeks had past since Maureen and I had been together, everything had gone by smoothly except for some rumors made about me. But still, it all was going nicely. Too nicely, come to think of it.

Yesterday, Maureen and I were sitting in literature class she kept looking at me as the class read _Romeo and Juliet_. As I tried to listen and take notes she kept smiling and asking me too many questions. Even at a certain point, Mr. Mendez, our literature/homeroom teacher, had to make her quiet.

"For homework, you'll have to take notes on this chapter," Mr. Mendez announced as the class groaned, "You are dismissed."

As I picked up my books and placed them in my messenger bag, Maureen grabbed my arm.

"Do you think you can explain more of chapter 16?" she asked. Her mud-puddle brown eyes twinkling with innocence.

"Um, sure" I said.

This sounded quite familiar, as if when she wants just answers for the homework, not 'explaining'.

"Great," she answered "But before helping me out, you want to go to the movies?"

"Yeah, that's cool." I replied.

Now, it was Saturday morning. I woke up with the smell of pancakes filling my room. I picked up my cell phone to see what time it was. The only thing it read was: 13 missed calls.

That's why I had turned my phone off. I guess this was supposed to happen. You hook-up with a girl, and they call you way too many times.

I put on a black sweater over my pajamas with 'The Doors' printed on it. I put my hat on and headed downstairs.

My Mom was flipping the pancakes. My Dad reading the paper with a cup of coffee. Ike was playing with his Nintendo DS. Typical.

"Ike! Turn that off for god's sake!" My Mom said referring to Ike's handheld game system.

Was that thing addictive or something? Because Ike hasn't really stopped playing it.

Since Ike didn't listen, my Mom yanked the thing out of the poor kid's hands.

"I was already in level 9!" Ike protested. "Do you know how hard that is?" I noticed Ike was in my old Terrance and Phillip pajamas.

"No, I do not, Ike. But as far as I'm aware there is no playing during breakfast or at the table at all!" My Mom said.

I watched as the battle continued and Ike came up with all sorts of defenses and my Mom with all sorts of reasons not to play any kind of game system.

Finally after many long minutes of arguing, my Dad noticed I was just standing there.

"Good Morning, Kyle. Take a seat." My Dad said in a loud voice, as in trying to quiet down the argument.

I sat down as I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Kyle, do you want your eggs scrambled or unscrambled?" My oh-so-caring mother asked.

"Unscrambled, please." I answered.

When my Mom served me my plate the eggs were scrambled. But I didn't protest and just started eating.

Everyone started eating, except Ike, who refused to eat unless they gave him his DS back. After a couple of minutes he gave up and started eating.

My parents discussed our education, grades, etc., etc. Boring stuff.

I finished my breakfast and picked up my plates.

"Oh, I almost forgot, today I'm going to the movies with Maureen, okay?" I mentioned before going up to my room.

"Wait, Kyle, have you forgotten its the Furmansky's dinner party tonight?" My Mom always had to have something to say back at me didn't she?

The Furmansky's were new neighbors. They seemed nice and were also Jewish.

They had a girl my age and a boy who was in the 3rd grade. But, I didn't know them all that well.

"Of course I haven't forgotten, I'm going to the movies early, before the whole dinner party thing." I said lying, because I had forgotten about it.

"Good, remember, it starts at 7:00." My Mom said.

"Yes, Mom." I said walking up the stairs.

When I entered my room, I picked up my cell phone and looked for Maureen on speed-dial. I found it and pressed call.

"Hey Kyle!" The voice on the other end answered sweetly.

"Oh, hey, Maureen, so you're still up for the movies and studying later?" I said.

There was a long pause.

"Yeah, of course." She answered.

"Okay, great, so I'll see you there like at 12:00, right?"

"Yes, so see you later, Kyle, bye!"

I took a quick bath and put on a black AC/DC shirt, jeans, and a pair of red Converse shoes. (And my hat, obvious)

I walked down stairs and yelled, "Be back later!"

"Just be back by 6:00!" I heard my Mom say from the laundry room.

I went out the door feeling all happy inside since I was going to see Maureen

I had no idea which movie we were going to see, but I just hope it wasn't a stupid chick flick.

Maureen wasn't that type of girl, or was she?

Anyways I arrived at the only movie theatre in South Park, hoping she would be there, waiting for me…but no, she wasn't.

I silently told myself she would be here soon. It was 12:05. I sat in a bench, and waited.

10:15…nothing.

1o minutes later I picked up my cell, which hadn't rung once. I called her cell phone but all I heard was the beep that tells you that person is talking with someone else.

10:30…Lonely as it could be.

The guy at the ticket booth, which looked like a senior in high school, was trying not to laugh as I sat silently in a bench. He even brought another guy from the theatre to stare at me.

When it was finally 10:40 I gave up and headed home. The theatre dudes laughing behind my back.

I had officially been dumped.


End file.
